I don't know what you really feel
by Leia Satsuki04
Summary: Fuji x OC (1)They are married secretly. (2) It is arrange for them by their great grandparents I'm not good with summaries


**Chapter 1**

**Rai looked at the tensai. He was showing gentle smile, not a fake smile he always used. It's very rare for him to use it. Rai had saw it once before, it was when he was playing tennis with Tezuka. **

**"How I wish that gentle smile is for me…." Rai could only wish.**

**Syusuke look at Rai and wave, showing his fake smile. Rai frown inside her mind, but smiled and return. After that, Rai walked away to go to the track and field club, she didn't even bother to look at Syusuke. She was the captain. **

**Rai accomplish things the same way as the tensai does. Ironic is, he likes the opposite. **

**"Rai, are you okay? Did something happen between you and Fuji-kun?" Mio asked. Mio is Rai's best buddy. She's the only one who knew her secret. **

**"No, nothing happen. I was tired yesterday because I stayed up until 4 to do my assignment." Rai didn't lie; she actually did stay up so late last night.**

**"Ah, I thought something happen between you and your husband again." Mio seemed relief now. That's right; Fuji Syusuke is Rai's husband. The marriage was will of their great grandparents; last year, when they were both 15. They have no choice but to agree, even though Rai knows that Syusuke like someone else. **

**"We don't fight. We just don't talk and act like husband and wife to each other." Rai explained.**

**"That's the point; you're only hurting yourself, Rai. I don't want to see you suffer." Mio worriedly said to her.**

**"Don't worry, I can handle this myself. There's really nothing to be worried about." Rai smiled. Mio just take a deep breath, she knows that anything she says to Rai would not change anything.**

**…**

**"Sorry I was late. Did you wait that long?" Rai asked he husband. The school was finished two hours ago, but because they both have clubs, they stayed late at school.**

**"Iie, you were just on time." Syusuke said.**

**"That's good. Anyway, why did you decided to get home at the same time? Someone might recognize us." Rai asked-not looking at the tensai.**

**"I was wondering if maybe we could eat dinner together. We both have our own club that we have to take care of, making us both to be very busy." He said**

**"Dinner would be good. I don't like to go to a fancy restaurant though." She said**

**"We can go to a family restaurant." He suggested.**

**"Okay, that would be nice." Rai said. After that, an uncomfortable silence covers it all. Rai was waking one meter away from him. She thinks that she shouldn't get too close to him, or else, she'll fall for him even more.**

**-Family Restaurant-**

**"Saa, what so you want to order?" He asked**

**"I'll have the spaghetti with lemonade." Rai said. "What are you having?" **

**"I'll have the wasabi sundae." He said in very comfortable voice. Rai just smile and shake her head. **

**"You and your little taste." The girl said. **

**Syusuke pouted, "Don't say that Satzuki, you're the same as me when it comes to lemon." Rai's guard was down for a bit. Satzuki is her first name, and Syusuke rarely used it.**

**"I-I wasn't!" She denied. She's a little bit flushed.**

**"Eh? Were you blushing just now?" Syusuke teased.**

**"Of course not! It was merely hot in here." She denied hardly while shaking her head. Syusuke laugh in amusement.**

**"Fuji-kun, is that you?" A girl the same age as Rai and Syusuke suddenly said, "It is you!" The girl hug Syusuke, Rai almost wants to separate them, but the she woke up. She remembers that it was the girl Syusuke had always looked at from a far with a warm smile. **

**They talked in their own little word so you just didn't say anything.**

**Rai look at the guy who was with the other girl and brightens up. **

**"Tezuka! It's good to see you here!" Rai said and hug him without thinking. Tezuka was her childhood friend.**

**"Satzuki?" Tezuka asked.**

**"Yes! Did you forget me already?" Rai acted disappointedly, "It's only been a year. Plus, now I was in the same school as you." She fake-sniffed.**

**Tezuka knows Rai better than that so he knew she was acting, "Seigaku?" **

**"Yeah, I transfer there just this year." Rai was engrossed of talking to her childhood friend that she didn't notice that Syusuke's mood changed.**

** …**

**"Bye Tezuka! Don't ignore me when you see me at school, okay?" She bid him goodbye. He just nod and walked away.**

**Then, only Rai and Syusuke Fuji are walking…**

**"Well, you seemed to have fun." His tone of voice wasn't nice. It was sarcastic. **

**"What are you so mad about?" Rai eyed Syusuke. However, she was the one who back off. Syusuke's aura is murderous.**

**"It's nothing," He paused. "but let me remind you that you're a married woman." He said. **

**It pisses Rai off so she stops him from walking by grabbing his hand. "What is wrong with you? I let you chat with that girl a few minutes ago, and you want me to stop talking to Tezuka?" Rai was really mad.**

**"I didn't say that you can't talk to him." Syusuke defended**

**"It's the same! Syusuke, I knew you don't love me. I also knew that you love the girl we just met. Why are you building up the walls between me and the guy I might like someday?!" **

**"So, you admitted it? You like him." He stated**

**"I said I might." **

**"Well, why don't I make you erase that might- thingy of yours?" And with that, the gap between her face and his is getting closer, and closer, and closer, and then BOOM! He kissed her. She was in shocked and doesn't know what to do but to go with the flow. **

**It got deeper, and deeper, and deeper. **

**The kiss was broke when both of you really couldn't breathe.**

**He smirked, "Let's see how you are going to forget about that." And he walked away. Rai just stood there, frozen and shocked.**

**Syusuke stopped and hide over the tree near the girl who thought he leave her. Well, he did walk away, but he can't leave the girl alone in the middle of the night. It's dangerous.**

**-to be continue….**


End file.
